


Talk About Love

by Okamiichii



Series: Stories I Will Never Touch Again [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Animal Traits, Courtship, M/M, Magic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, i hate this, literally i was 14, this is the first fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiichii/pseuds/Okamiichii
Summary: When Prince Naruto turns 17, suitors from all over the world come in search for his hand. But only four stand out among the crowd; a spoiled basterd, a stifler for destiny, a misunderstood man, and a pompous mutt. Will he ever find his mate! SasuNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru. OOC-ness, sorryyy--DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posed on FF.net, I'm posting it here so I can have all my stories in the same place.

I sighed heavily, sitting down under a large willow tree. Kyuubi, my older brother, sat down next to me. His long red hair draped over his shoulders.   
“Hey kit…”  
“Not now, Kyuubi, I’m not in the mood.”  
Kyuubi frowned, staring at me with blood red eyes. He reached out and grabbed my unruly blonde hair making my fox ears twitch in protest, turning me so I was looking straight into his eyes. Kyuubi’s gaze softened,  
“Listen here kit, tomorrow is your 17th birthday – meaning that the most powerful demon clans, and eligible males, are going to be coming here in search of your hand. You knew that this was going to happen since you were young…” Kyuubi took in a deep breath. “You are Uzumaki Naruto, prince of Konoha, and one of the greatest fox demons this kingdom has ever seen. I…am Uzumaki Kyuubi, prince and head general of Konoha, and it is my duty to protect my little brother.”  
Kyuubi smiled at my teary eyes, tracing the whisker marks on my face,  
“I know that you can do this Naruto and anytime throughout the month that you need help you can come to me. I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt. But this is your chance to find your mate…and I don’t want to ruin that for you.”  
I sat up and shifted my kimono slightly,  
“Hey, Kyuubi, where did you meet your mate?”  
Kyuubi blinked,  
“You mean Tsuki? Well, it was his 17th birthday, and when I came up to give him his gift, he touched my ears and giggled. “He laughed at the memory, “I still don’t understand though. Why?”  
I stood up quickly and gave Kyuubi a thumbs up and a wide grin,  
“I’ve made up my mind! I’m going to make the most out of this month and have fun. I don’t see a reason to be serious unless I’m talking to the clan leaders. Besides, if these men want my hand…well, they’ll have to get my heart first.”  
I looked up into the sky and smiled,  
“Let’s get the show on the road.”

\-------------------------------------Sasuke’s' POV------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at the dining table with my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the king and Queen of The Land of Sound along with my older brother Itachi and his mate, Kisame – the king of The Land of Water. Taking a gulp of my drink I glared at my brother.  
“So, what is it you wished to talk to me about?”  
Itachi smirked and held out a cream colored envelope,  
“Uzumaki, Naruto.”  
Mikoto gasped,  
“Naru-chan?!”  
Fugaku breathed at his wife’s outburst,  
“Who?”  
Mikoto hit his arm.  
“Dummy, he’s your best friends’ son!”  
I raised my eyebrow, taking the envelope from Itachi’s hand.  
“A messenger from Konoha came to deliver that earlier today. Apparently, Naruto is turning 17 tomorrow.”  
Kisame smirked as my eyes took on a predatory shine.   
My mother squealed,  
“Al~right, it’s settled then! SAKURA-CHAANNN, INO-CHAANNN!!! “The two maids came barreling into the room. “I want you to put 2 months’ worth of clothing into a scroll for each of us and yourselves, as well as our other day to day things, understand?”  
“Yes Ma’am!”  
She smiled approvingly as the demons ran out of the room.  
“Fugaku dear, You, Kisame, and Itachi go get the carriages ready immediately, we need to get on the road before sunset!”  
The two panther demons and shark demon, mumbled curses under their breath as they quickly left the room. My eye twitched as my mother turned to me, her sleek tail swaying in anticipation,  
“Well, Sasuke? Are you coming or not!”  
I tsked,   
“Of course I am mother, let’s go.”  
She giggled and hummed, following me outside the castle.

\----------------------------Neji’s POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“N-Neji-san, W-wait for me!”  
I stopped hearing Hinata’s voice, and turned around.  
“What is it, Hinata-sama?”  
She smiled and blushed,  
“U-Uzumaki Naruto, is t-turning 17!”  
“Wait, what?”  
She grabbed my hand and began guiding me through the mansion,   
“Hinata-sama? Where are we going?!”  
“My fa-ather is outside; h-he says that this is a good opportunity f-for you…”  
I blinked and sighed, smiling slightly.  
“Explain Naruto in more detail to me please, after all, you trained in Konoha with him, yes?”  
Hinata’s smile widened,  
“A-alright, Uzumaki Naruto i-is the prince of Konoha. He has b-blonde hair that never w-wants to cooperate, big blue e-eyes and tan skin. He’s about a-as tall as me, and he hates it w-when people make fun of him for i-it.” Hinata giggled before continuing. “He’s u-unbelievably stubborn and is full o-of surprises. He has an o-older brother, Uzumaki K-Kyuubi, the head general of Konoha. He holds an un-unfathomable amount of power there, and is very protective of N-Naruto and his mate Tsuki, an h-hyena demon. His parents are Namikaze M-Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the king and queen of konoha.They’re old friends of U-Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto.”  
I smiled,  
“Did you do a back ground check on him or something?”  
Hinata gaped before turning around and glaring at me, the blue feathers of her wings ruffling out in agitation.  
“N-no, what made you think t-that?!”  
“Calm down, Hinata-sama, you’re scaring the maids…”  
She blushed and spun around again, dragging me outside in silence. Once outside I walked up next to Hinata’s father and my uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the messaging system.   
“Hyuuga-sama, will we be flying, or should we take the carriage?”  
“We will be flying there. I’ve already had one of my messengers bring our things to the Uzumaki castle, he should arrive the same time we do. Let’s go.”  
I sighed, spreading my hawk- like wings out to its total wingspan of 14 feet. I watched as Hinata did the same with her hummingbird wings, and Hyuuga-sama with his crane wings. Taking to the sky I smirked,  
“Well, here I go…”

\------------Kibas’ POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know you shouldn’t mess with porcupines, Akamaru.”  
“ARF!”  
I sighed running a hand through my hair before pulling out the last barb on Akamaru’s nose. He whined and I chuckled, rubbing his head,  
“What am I gonna do with you, eh?”  
“Oi! Mutt!”  
Why this is just fantastic! I growled, my wolf ears lowering as I glared daggers at my older sister.  
“What?”  
She raised her nose and scoffed,  
“Someone’s here to see you.”  
I rolled my eyes laughing,  
“No one ever comes here to see me, you know that.” I pouted and grumbled to Akamaru, “People think I’m scary…Do I look scary to you, Akamaru?”  
“…arf.”  
“WHAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!??! You traitor!”  
“Kiba!”  
“WHAT?”  
She sighed,  
“Are you gonna let him in or not?”  
“Fine~. Send em in…”  
As soon as I said that a petite man, by his smell I guessed he was a mouse demon, walked into the room wearing a Konoha military uniform and bowed,  
“I-Is it safe to assume th-that you are K-Kiba Inuzuka of the Wolf F-Fang tribe?”  
I grinned, showing of my sharp k-9s,  
“So, they still remember my name in Konoha, huh? Wow, didn’t know I was that famous.”  
I laughed, the sound causing the poor guy to shiver.  
“Don’t worry man, it ain't like I’m gonna bite your head off. Geez, you people need to live a little.”  
I smiled, attempting to lighten the mood a little,  
“Now, why’d you come see me? Got a message or somethin’?”  
“Y-Yes, I came to i-inform you that Uzumaki Naruto is turning 17 tomorrow,”  
My eyes widened, before a grin made its way onto my face,  
“So, the little squirts growing up…”  
I thought for a minute, rubbing the tension out of my neck and shoulders,  
“Yo, sis!”  
“Hm?”  
“Me and Akamaru are gonna take a nice long walk to go visit the Uzumaki’s. Wanna come?”  
I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She laughed,  
“Naw, I’ll pass.”  
I shrugged, hopping onto Akamaru’s back and waving goodbye. I whistled and Akamaru took off.

\--------------------------------Gaaras’ POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gaara?”  
I blinked, looking up to see my sister, Temari, the princess of Suna , and our brother Kankuro, Suna’s general. I sighed,  
“What is it?”  
Kankuro smirked at me,  
“Well, your majesty, I have some…interesting news from Konoha.”  
My head snapping up at the name of our neighboring kingdom, I nodded my head slowly encouraging Kankuro to tell me more.  
“Uzumaki Naruto’s turning 17.”  
My eyes widened and I stood up slowly. Quietly making my way towards my siblings and walking out of the door, I looked back at their surprised faces,  
“I think it’s about time we visit our neighbors, don’t you?”  
Temari smiled,  
“I knew you’d want to go. We already packed everything we need, and the carriage is waiting outside.”  
I nodded, walking away, pleased to hear their footsteps following closely behind me. On the way through our castle, the maids each bowed to me and gave me a respectful farewell. It seemed like no time until we were in the royal carriage. Temari reached over to me and pet my blood colored hair, taking her time to rub my raccoon ears. I gave a sort of mewl before quickly smacking her hand away and glaring at her.  
“Don’t do that again, I’ll kill you.”  
Kankuro just laughed,  
“You say that every time!”  
I sighed looking out the window to the vast desert.  
“Say, Kankuro, where did you hear about Naruto’s birthday anyways?”  
“Hm? Oh, there was a messenger from Konoha earlier today.”  
I narrowed my eyes,  
“This must be a pretty big deal if King Minato went out of his way to inform us.”  
Kankuro simply nodded. After a moment of brief silence, Temari decided to burst into fits of laughter,  
“I wonder what the bachelors are going to do when they see ‘Sabaku no Gaara’!”  
My eye started twitching. Kankuro just grinned,  
“They’ll probably cower in fear,”  
“Ooohh~ or maybe-“  
My siblings kept going on about what the other clans and suitors were going to do when they saw me, because according to them I’m a ruthless king who kills anyone who gets in my way. Of course that’s complete bullshit. After about another 5 minutes of the back and forth, I finally snapped,  
“WOULD YOU TWO, PLEASE, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!”

\-------------------------Shikamaru’s POV----(No this is not a pairing. They’re friends.)----------

Standing guard in front of the palace gates was not an easy job, especially when a certain prince was turning 17 the next day. I sighed annoyed, as two of the men there, a serpent demon and a monkey demon, began throwing punches. Choji, the other guard and my best friend, got in between them and growled,  
“I promised Prince Naruto that I would make sure there was no fighting before, during, and after this month. I plan to keep that promise. Got it?” he rumbled threateningly.  
I smirked as one of the suitors called out,  
“What does it matter to you two? You’re just some lowly demons in charge of guarding a gate!”  
Choji smiled,  
“Not exactly. You see, we volunteered to do this. Normally Shikamaru over there-“he indicated me with a nod, “is Prince Naruto’s personal guard. And I’m Queen Kushina’s personal guard as well.”  
The crowd paled,  
“So, we’re not as ‘lowly’ as you say we are, are we?”  
I grumbled, tilting my head forward to point my impressive antlers at him,  
“And by the way, not only am I a royal guard and an extremely skilled warrior, I’m also an assassin. So if you all don’t cooperate then this is gonna be a very long and painful month. For you. Besides, Prince Naruto wishes for there to be no violence…do you honestly want to disappoint him?”  
Pausing for a few brief seconds, I straightened my back and smirked mockingly at their reactions,  
“That’s what I thought. Now here’s how we’re going to do this! –“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayay

Naruto shivered, wrapping his blankets around him more. Just as he was about to fall asleep,  
”Happy Birthday, Naruto!”  
“AHH!!”  
Tsuki called out from his bedroom door, effectively making Naruto fall out of bed. Tsuki winced from the doorway, running over to Naruto as Kyuubi laughed his ass of in the doorway.  
“Oh, Naruto, I am so sorry! Are you okay?”  
Naruto sighed, giving his brother in law a small smile,  
“Yeah, I’m alright.”  
Tsuki grinned,  
“Good! Now we need to start getting you ready!”  
Kyuubi, who has finally stopped laughing walked over to them and sat on his brothers bed,  
“Happy birthday, kit.”  
“Thanks,”  
He replied, smiling from ear to ear.  
Tsuki stood up abruptly, making his waist long silver hair bounce. Walking over to Narutos’ wardrobe, he began talking about today’s events.  
“This morning you’ll have breakfast with us and the rest of the family. After that we’ll get you changed into your kimono,-“he tossed me a simple white yukata which I began changing into, “once your kimono is on we’ll take you into the dance hall. At that time we will begin the games.”  
Naruto tilted his head, fixing his yukata,  
“What are the games?”  
Tsuki giggled,  
“The games are a series of tests and challenges. All of them are tradition, but you can add extra rules or take rules out if you wish. The first test is when the suitors present you with a gift, if their gift doesn’t move you or anything like that, tap your foot three times and someone will escort them out once the meeting party is over.”  
Naruto smiled,  
“Sounds fun, you can just tell me about the other games when they come up, okay?”  
“Sure thing! Now open your mouth?”  
Naruto rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Tsuki placed his hand over his mouth and cleaned his teeth with simple magic. Then moved on to quickly fixing his hair and grabbing Kyuubis’ arm, leading them down the hall ways to the dining room.  
Once inside the large, yet comfortable, dining room Kuchina – Narutos’ mother, ran up to him and embraced him in a suffocating hug,  
“Happy birthday Naruto, dear!”  
“Thanks mom, but could you *cough* let go?”  
Kushina flushed, dropping her youngest son and scratched the back of her head,  
“Sorry, eheh heh…”  
Everyone sat down on the large table (Kyuubi and Tsuki on the right, Kushina and Naruto on the left, and Minato at the head) and started small talk. As the food came out, Minato began to speak,  
“Happy Birthday, Naruto. Are you ready for today’s activities?”  
Naruto smiled,  
“I guess so, I’m really nervous, but I’ve made up my mind.”  
Tsuki raised an eyebrow,  
“Oh? Do tell.”  
“Well I decided that, if these men want my hand…they have to earn my heart.”  
Minato smiled,  
“You know that I’m proud of you…”  
Naruto groaned,  
“Please don’t tell me you and mom are getting all sappy on me…”  
Kushina growled hitting him upside the head and continued to lecture him all throughout breakfast. Naruto, finished with his meal, pushed his plate away and excused himself; Tsuki did the same as he followed the young demon out of the room and back into his bedroom.  
“Alright, Naruto, should we go with your more casual kimonos or your ceremonial robes?”  
Naruto smiled, bright blue eyes crinkling a bit,  
“The ceremonial robes!”  
Tsuki grinned back, pulling out a large wooden box. Naruto eagerly opened the lid, pulling out the 7 layered kimono and the beautiful obi. Pulling on the smooth silk one layer at a time.  
The first layer was thin and pure white, the second a very light pink. Glancing at the third layer, a light gold color, he grinned pulling it on as well. The fourth layer was a rusty orange with gold embroidery, and the fifth was a slightly brighter orange with the same embroidery in white. The sixth layer was a pale rose pink, little orange butterflies scattered all over the surface. Sighing, he lifted up the last layer, a regal looking red with sakura tree branches, covered in the elegant flowers. The branches thicker at the bottom of the fabric. Standing in front of a tall mirror, he smiled as Tsuki tied the dark orange obi around his waist. The sleeves of the kimono passed his hands, angled all the way to the floor, and a 3 foot train flowed behind him – his tail hidden under the think fabric. Naruto spotted something shiny in the bottom of the chest, reaching in he pulled out a beautiful hair pin. Sakura flowers covered the 5 inch hair pin, warm colored ribbons, cream colored pearls, and small sparkling gems fell from the beautiful pin. He slowly clipped it on the right side of his bright hair, next to his ear, the ribbons and such falling to the side with his hair. He stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like forever, before hearing his door creak open. Looking across his room, he saw Kyuubi walk in, smiling softly at Naruto.   
“You look stunning, kit,”  
“Thanks…”  
Kyuubi held out his hand,  
“You ready to meet everyone?”  
Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke,  
“I’m nervous…”  
Tsuki gently hugged the shaking blonde, kissing his whisker marks,  
“Oh, don’t worry you’ll be fine! I’ll be right next to you the whole time okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Naruto grabbed Kyuubis’ hand and allowed the two older demons to navigate him through the halls and around bustling maids, who whenever they saw him blushed and smiled, greeting him and wishing him luck. All too soon, though, he was in front of large double doors leading into the throne room. Kyuubi patted his shoulder,  
“I’m going in first; Tsuki will bring you in in a little while, okay?”  
Naruto just nodded.

Kyuubi walked into the throne room, walking briskly to stand in front of the throne, he slowly looked over the many men chatting amongst themselves before clearing his throat softly,  
“My I have your attention please?”  
All of the suitors quieted down, looking wide eyed at the strong man,  
“Good. As most of you know, my name is Kyuubi; I am Konohas’ general as well as Narutos’ older brother.”  
He sighed,  
“All of you are gathered here this month, on his 17th birthday, to win Naruto as your mate. I will let him tell you his conditions himself; however, if I find out that any one of you hurts Naruto in any way shape or form, I won’t hesitate to kill you. Are we all on the same track?”  
They all nodded their heads.  
“Now, before Naruto comes in I’m going to do the first elimination. Anyone who is afraid of my name, leave.”  
In a total of 5 minutes, 31 people had left the room – not including their families. In the next minute the large door creaked open yet again, about 6 maids gathered around the door. The entire room fell completely silent, though, when Naruto stepped out into the room. His hands were in front of him, fidgeting with his robes. His eyes were closed, and a light blush dusted over his cheeks. Fox ears against his head, the maids led him to the throne, Tsuki hot on his trail. After sitting down and getting comfortable, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the men. Tsuki gave him a reassuring nod, Naruto spoke in a loud yet soft and delicate voice,  
“Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me.”  
A few chuckles could be heard,  
“I guess I should start with my…conditions. Well, for one, I’m looking for a mate who will be able to protect me,”  
He sighed,  
“Even though I don’t really need it. I am also looking for someone who can accept me for who I am, not just my title.”  
He scanned over all of the men again,  
“If you want my hand…you’ll have to win my heart first.”  
Naruto smiled brightly, giggling, the light sound floating throughout the room. He gasped, eyes going wide,  
“Oh! I guess we should start now, shouldn’t we, heh. I am looking forward to meeting you all today, in the meantime, please feel free to eat and drink and socialize with one another!” He showed them another one of his stunning smiles as he turned to Tsuki,  
“Let the games commence?”

 

After receiving gifts and talking with almost half of the suitors, about a third of them had been sent away and he was about ready to kill himself. That was when he spotted a tall slender male begin walking up to the throne with a thin round box. The other men cleared a path for the young man to go through, afraid that if they got to close…he would kill them. As he walked up to the throne, Naruto took his time to look the young man over. He stopped in front of the throne Naruto was sitting on, and bowed. Iruka spoke up,  
"Hello, what is your name?"  
The man stood up straight,  
"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, king of Suna.”  
However he wasn’t paying the dolphin demon any mind, his emotionless mint green eyes staring straight into Narutos’ cerulean blue ones. Naruto took his time to him over, neck length blood red hair, mint colored eyes rimmed with black. Creamy pale skin, the kanji symbol for ‘love’ above his left eye. He was tall, a little over 6 feet, with a strong and slender body. He wore a simple pair of elegant black pants and long sleeved shirt, with black boots, a long white robe with blue flames on the ends covering his back – which held a large gourd. Naruto smiled at the mysterious man,   
“Hi, your majes-“  
“Please, just call me Gaara.”  
Narutos’ smile grew,  
“Okay, Gaara, well it’s nice to meet you.”  
Gaara just nodded. Iruka coughed,  
“Anyways, what gift did you bring Prince Naruto?”  
Gaara closed his eyes briefly, a kind – almost smirk – teasing his cupid bow lips. He took a step closer to the throne and held out the round thin box, Naruto took it without hesitation. Opening the box he found nothing inside. Tilting his head sideways in confusion, he looked up at Gaara,  
“I don’t get it.”  
Gaara chuckled,   
“I wanted to give you something that you could always count on for as long as I’m alive,”  
He flicked his hand slightly,  
“So, I’m going to give you my sand,”  
Sand started flowing out of the guard and into the box until it was full,  
“This sand will keep you safe in my place, or anyone else’s, whenever you need it.”  
Naruto grinned,  
“Really?! What does it do?”  
“My sand will block any attacks from reaching you as long as you have it with you.”  
Naruto giggled,  
“This is probably the sweetest gift I’ve received so far.”  
Gaara smiled, causing Naruto to stare at the unemotional man in awe,  
“I’m really glad you like it.”  
Naruto blinked before laughing, causing the room to go quiet again as everyone diverted their attention to the small fox.  
Meanwhile, a very irritated Uchiha was leaning against a wall, scowling at the red haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people actually like this.

Kiba sighed, closing his eyes, leaning into the wall. Loud footsteps began coming toward him, creaking open a wary eye he spotted a grinning Kyuubi, striding towards him. Returning the grin, he pushed himself off of the wall, his brown wolf tail swaying in anticipation.   
“Well, well, if it isn’t the General.”  
Kyuubi let out a roaring laugh,  
“You’re one to talk, Sir Inuzuka.”  
Kiba chuckled lightly,  
“It’s nice to see you, old friend,”  
Kyuubi draped an arm around the wolfs shoulders,  
“Likewise, so tell me, why are you of all people one of my brothers ‘suitors’?”  
Kiba laughed shrugging of the foxs’ arm.   
“A messenger came to the tribe, HA you should’ve see him. When he spook to me he was shaking in his boots!”  
“Anyone in their right mind would be scared to talk to you, you’re insane.”  
Kiba sighed,  
“Anyways, I figured that I mind as well stop by and see what all the fuss about. Now that I see ‘im though, I might just fight for him to.”  
Kyuubi narrowed his eyes dangerously,  
“If you hurt him, I will NEVER forgive you. You know that right?”  
Kiba smiled at his longtime friend,  
“You don’t have to worry about that.”

Naruto sighed,   
“Tsuki?”  
Said man turned to look at the small blonde,  
“Yes dear?”  
Naruto pointed over to his brother talking with a wolf demon,  
“Who’s Kyuubi talking to?”  
Tsuki followed his gaze and laughed,  
“Well well, if it isn’t Sir Inuzuka!”  
Naruto cocked his head to the side,  
“Who?”  
Tsuki giggled,  
“That man is Sir Kiba Inuzuka; well at least he used to be.”  
“Used to be?”  
“Yes, when Konoha was at war with Sound, he was said to have suddenly appeared in battle and fought alongside Kyuubi. If it weren’t for him and his tribe then the war would have been much longer and many more people would have died. So, in order to honor him, your father gave him the title of ‘Sir’.”  
Naruto nodded his head,  
“So, if that’s what he used to be called what is he called now?”  
Tsuki smiled,  
“Well most people know him as Kiba Inuzuka, alpha male of the Wolf Fang Tribe.”  
The blonde smiled,  
“I want to meet him.”  
“Let me go get hi-“  
“No, I want to go meet him.”  
Naruto giggled and looked at Tsuki,  
“Would you mind escorting me?”  
Tsuki laughed, shaking his head.  
Naruto closed his eyes, slowly standing up and elegantly brushing out his kimono, ignoring the fact that everyone was now staring at him. Slowly and carefully he made his way down the small stairs and over to the tall wolf demon.   
Kyuubi raised his eyebrows,  
“Well Kiba, my friend, it seems as though kit has taken an interest in you.”  
Kiba grinned,  
“It would seem so.”  
The entire hall fell silent as Naruto stopped in front of Kiba and looked up into his chocolaty brown eyes,   
“Why do you have triangles on your face?”  
The room filled with soft laughter and amused faces. While Kiba bellowed out in laughter along with Kyuubi, before looking down at the curious little fox demon,  
“My markings are a symbol of the Inuzuka clan.”  
Narutos’ eyes widened before giggling softly,  
“I see. Well, let me properly introduce myself, my names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.”  
The blonde smiled up at the wolf demon,  
“And you are?”  
Kiba chuckled,  
“Well, some people seem set on calling me Sir Inuzuka,” he said pointedly at Kyuubi, “but please, just call me Kiba.”  
Naruto giggled,  
“Kiba,”  
Said man grinned and knelt down so his eyes were level to the small kitsunes’.  
“Well since you’re already over here, do you like dogs?”  
The petite fox frowned and lowered his head while fidgeting with his kimono,  
“They’re kind of scary.”  
Kiba smirked,  
“Well, I’m gonna help you change your mind, AKAMARU?”  
Kiba called out before a large white dog came out from under the table they were by. Naruto gasped as ‘Akamaru’ began running towards him. In a hurry, Naruto ran to hide behind Kiba, his tiny hands clenched on the sides of Kibas’ shirt and his head resting on the middle of his back. The small blonde peaked his head out to see the large creature sitting down in front of Kiba. Said man let out a deep vibrating chuckle, and spoke in a soft voice,  
“Hey there, Naruto. This is my partner, Akamaru.”  
Naruto clutched Kibas’ shirt tighter,  
“Hi, Akamaru,”  
He said blushing furiously as Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.  
Kiba smiled, gently pulling Naruto from behind him,  
“Do ya want to pet ‘im?”  
Naruto thought for a moment before nodding his head, Kibas’ smile grew,  
“Alright, just hold out your hand like this,” he directed, “good, now just wait for him to come to you.”  
And sure enough, Akamaru sniffed his hand and bowed his head. Naruto moved in closer to the protection of the large wolf demon,  
“What’s he doing?”  
Kiba laughed,  
“He wants you to pet ‘im.”  
He said while guiding Narutos’ much smaller hand onto the large dogs head. When Narutos’ hand finally came in contact with Akamarus’ soft white fur he gasped,  
“He’s so soft!”  
Kiba grinned as Naruto petted Akamaru more freely, even bending down to hug him, Kiba laughed and lifted Naruto back up,  
“Well now that I see you’re not that scared of ‘im anymore, do ya want your present?”  
Naruto smiled nodding his head.  
“Then here you go,”  
He said, bringing a small wolf pup out from behind his back, Naruto gasped and blushed as the small pup whined.  
“Oh my goodness!”  
Naruto practically yelled, reaching out towards the adorable creature. Kiba laughed and carefully placed the pup in the smaller demons arms, watching Naruto giggle and blush as the pup licked his face. Kiba smiled,  
“Now, I’m giving this little guy to you so that if you don’t have anyone else you’ll have him.”  
“Oh, Kiba, he’s adorable! What’s his name?”  
“You get to name him.”  
Naruto looked up at Kiba with large wide eyes,  
“Really?”  
“Yep!”  
Naruto grinned and looked down at the little pup,  
“Let’s name you~, Isao!”  
“Naruto, it’s lunch time!”  
Naruto jumped slightly, turning around to look at his tutor Iruka,  
“Oh, I’m coming!”  
Turning back to Kiba, Naruto smiled,  
“Thank you Kiba, you’re a very interesting man – in a good way!”  
Kiba chuckled,  
“As are you, Naruto.”  
Kiba grinned at the light blush that graced the blondes cheeks as he said his goodbyes and made his way back to his tutor with Isao in his arms. Kyuubi wrapped an arm around Kibas’ shoulders,  
“So, you still thinking about fighting for him?”  
“Thinking about? Oh hell no, I already am.”


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto smiled, walking through the crowd of suitors to the door so he could eat lunch with his family, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around with a small frown on his face he looked at the large man behind him.  
“Excuse me, Sir, bu-“  
“Shut up. I just want a quick fuck, that’s all. I ain’t looking for a mate.”  
Narutos’ eyes went wide, before narrowing,  
“I don’t know who you THINK you are, but you better let go of me right now!”  
The brute scoffed,  
“Tsk, yeah right. I’m getting what I came here for.”  
He said, pulling Naruto backwards into his chest, causing the small blonde to drop Isao (the wolf pup).  
“Let. Me. GO!”  
Naruto yelled, muffled by the hand that was placed over his mouth,  
“Just shut up already will ya y-“  
Naruto was gently yet swiftly pulled out of the mans’ grasp and into the soft hold of another. A calm and gentle voice, holding a small but undebatable tone of danger, washed over them,  
“Prince Naruto told you to leave him alone, I suggest you do so.”  
Naruto blinked, looking up in awe, to see a young hawk demon spreading his wings out threatingly. Long brown hair framing his face and pupil less lavender eyes narrowed down at the man in question, as if rendering the man useless and insignificant to the hawk demons superiority. While taking in the strong mans handsome features, Naruto barely noticed when guards came to escort the brute out of the palace. Yet again, a soft voice swirled around him, snapping him out of it,  
“Are you alright?”  
Naruto blinked,  
“I, uhh, Im fine,” he said while kneeling down to pick up Isao, slowly standing back up, “thank you very much, Sir- uhhh”  
The man smiled,  
“Please, call me Neji.”  
Naruto smiled,  
“Alright, Neji, then call me Naruto. Would you like to eat lunch with me and my family?”  
Neji smiled softly,  
“It would be my honor, Naruto.”  
*Time Skip to the Dining Hall*  
Naruto lead Neji to a small door leading to the dining room, pushing the door open and walking inside, chuckling as Neji had to walk in sideways because he couldn’t tuck in his wigs enough.  
“Naruto, dear?”  
Kushina said uncertainly. Naruto simply turned towards his family and gestured to Neji,  
“Mother, Father, Kyuubi, this is Neji.”  
Neji bowed deeply, his right arm crossed over his chest,  
“It’s an honor to finally meet you, your majesties.”  
Minatos’ eyebrows raised,  
“That bow…are you a member of the Hyuuga Clan?”  
Neji stood up straight,  
“I am. My father was Master Hiashis’ brother.”  
Minato smiled,  
“Take a seat.”  
Neji nodded, and smiled when Naruto motioned for him to sit next to him. Kyuubi frowned, staring at Neji. Naruto noticed and groaned,  
“Kyu, it isn’t nice to stare are people!”  
Neji frowned slightly turning so he was facing the large red head,  
“Hello, General.”  
Kyuubi smirked,   
“So what did you do to get my little brothers attention?”  
Neji smiled softly,  
“I believe that Naruto should tell you, if he wished to tell.”  
Naruto grinned,  
“Well you see, I was on my way out of the throne room when this man grabbed me and said some unpleasant stuff, so I told him to let me go but he wouldn’t, that’s when Neji came along. Before I even noticed it, the man was being escorted out and Neji was asking me if I was all right. So I invited him to lunch with us to thank him.”  
Naruto smiled as he finished his story. Kushina laughed,  
“So, Neji, have you brought my son a gift so that you can start courting him?”  
Naruto blinked up at the hawk demon sitting next to him, grinning when Neji smiled and stood up.   
“As a matter of fact I have,” the long haired man bent down to look Naruto in the eyes, “It is very precious, promise you’ll take care of it in my place?”  
“Mhm! I promise!”  
Nejis’ smile grew, standing up straight and unfurling his wings to their final wing span of 14.5 feet. Naruto stared in awe at the beautiful feathers, hearing the others in the room gasp. Neji chuckled and gestured Naruto over to him. The blonde fox stood up and stepped in front of the impressive man, hearing his smooth voice wrap around him like silk sheets.   
“Pick one.”  
Naruto blinked,  
“Huh?”  
Neji simply smiled,  
“A feather, choose any one you like.”  
Naruto tilted his head to the side,  
“O-Okay?”  
Looking at all of the feathers, ranging from small to large, he spotted a medium length feather in the middle of Nejis’ left wing. It was black near the roots, and faded into white at the end. Small flecks of golden brown could be seen if the light hit the feather just right. Naruto smiled and pointed at it,   
“I like that one, it’s really pretty.”  
Neji smirked, standing up straighter at the complement to his feathers, before reaching down and pulling the feather out of his wing. Naruto gasped as Neji winced from the slight sting, his wing curling back in to instinctively protect itself.   
“Neji? Wha-“  
“Don’t worry, I’m alright, the feather will grow back in a few weeks,” Neji watched as the small blonde sighed, smiling, he brought the feather to his lips and kissing it softly, before holding it out to the young fox demon. “I’ve laced my powers into the feather, it will allow you to see anything you wish, like a window looking out on the world.”  
Narutos’ mouth dropped open, taking the feather into his hand carefully,  
“I…I don’t know what to say.”  
Neji smiled,  
“Say ‘Thank you’,”  
Naruto grinned,  
“Thank you!”  
“Vvvvvvvvvvvvv~~~~ Vvvvvvvv~~ Vvvvvvvvv~~~”  
Naruto jumped,  
“What is that?”  
Neji sighed and blinked twice, an image of a small rabbit demon – most likely a maid, appeared in his right eye, the veins around his eyes bulging slightly. A muffled voice could be heard before Neji sighed,  
“I’ll be there in a second…yes…goodbye.”  
Suddenly everything went back to normal. Kyuubi gaped,  
“What…the fuck…was THAT?”  
Neji smiled,  
“It is an ability to communicate from far distances, passed down through Hyuuga blood.”  
Neji bowed to the Elders in the room, then looked back at Naruto,  
“I must leave, but I will see you soon, Naruto.”  
With that the hawk demon kissed Narutos’ hand and swiftly left the dining hall. Minato smirked,  
“This is getting interesting…”


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuubi gritted his teeth as Neji left, glaring at the spot he once stood.  
“I don’t want you to go near him, Naruto.”  
Naruto looked up at his brother, confusion written on his face,  
“Why not?”  
“Just don’t, okay?”  
Narutos’ eyes narrowed, red blurring into the cerulean irises as he stood up swiftly, making his chair fall backwards,  
“No. I can hang out with whoever I want! I’m not going to let your personal opinions sway my judgment of finding a mate!” Naruto fumed, “I’m going back to the throne room.”  
As Naruto walked through the hallways he couldn’t help but wonder why Kyuubi was hesitant towards the young Hyuuga male. Engrossed in his own thoughts, Naruto became completely oblivious to the world around him. Until he ran into what might as well be a boulder.   
Sasuke grunted as the distracted blonde ran right into his chest, watching as he lost balance and became acquainted with the floor. Smirking, he held out a pale hand,  
“Hey idiot, are you okay?”  
Naruto blinked, thinking for a moment before glaring openly at the offered hand,  
“Did you just insult me and offer to help me at the same time?”  
“Hn,”  
Naruto sighed,  
“And you have the speech patterns of a flea, great.”  
Brushing himself off the small fox grabbed Sasukes’ hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Naruto stood under the panthers intense gaze, unsuccessfully trying not to fidget,  
“So, who are you?”  
Sasuke bowed slightly,  
“I am Sasuke, son of Fugaku of the Uchiha clan, rulers of Sound. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Naruto.”  
Naruto frowned,  
“You could have just said ‘I’m Sasuke nice to meet you’,” he mumbled, “So are you here for my birthday?”  
Sasuke smirked, causing the young fox demon to wince slightly at the evil gleam in the panthers red eyes,  
“Yes, and according to tradition I am to give you a gift, would you like it now?”  
At the mention of a present Naruto jumped to attention, nodding quickly. The blonde smiled as a small square box was placed in his petite hands. Unraveling the ribbon and opening the lid carfully, he gapped at the beautiful necklace.   
The necklace itself was a thin black wire, but in the center sat a thick blue diamond cut into a long rectangle. On either side of the precious gem were two milky pearls. Naruto was speechless, looking down at the necklace and then Sasuke repeatedly. An awkward cough brought Narutos’ attention back to the raven haired man. Sasuke scratched his cheek before softly speaking,  
“The two pearls were my grandmothers’, she wore them as earrings on her 17th birthday, I thought they may give you good fortune. I found the diamond on my travels and named it ‘Shinkai’, meaning deep sea.”  
Naruto gently took the necklace out of its’ packaging and held it out to Sasuke,  
“Would you mind putting it on me?”  
Sasuke shook his head, grasping the necklace and walked behind Naruto. Sasuke slowly clasped the necklace together, let the weight of the gems fall onto Narutos’ kimono. Sasuke smirked, leaning down he pressed a delicate kiss on the unassuming blondes’ cheek. Naruto stared at the panther in disbelief as his cheeks heated up, forming a generous blush across his nose. Sasukes’ tail swayed back and forth languidly as he stepped away from the stunned blonde and walked back down the hall way.   
A few minutes later Naruto snapped out of his trance, holding onto the necklace and smiling softly he whispered,  
“I guess even he has a sweet side.”  
Oblivious to the mint colored eyes watching him, the blonde fox restarted his journey back to the throne room.  
Gaara was not amused.   
The young king sighed for the one hundredth time as he continued to watch Naruto interact with the low lives trying to win him over. He narrowed his eyes as he thought of Naruto choosing one of them as his mate, but thankfully he only knows three other men who have made a large impression on the young fox demon, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. The irritated raccoon let out a low growl-  
“Gaara, don’t growl like that, it’s rude!”  
Gaara looked up to see his sister Temari grinning at him. Sighing (yet again) he rubbed the bridge of his nose, ‘I don’t have time for this’.  
“What is it Temari?”  
Temaris’ grin grew,  
“I just saw King Minato, you know, Narutos’ dad? He said he wanted to discuss a peace treaty between Konoha and Suna.”  
Gaara raised his eyebrows,  
“A peace treaty? Hmm, that would do a lot of good,”  
Gaara nodded slightly to himself as if solidifying his decision,  
“Temari, please take me to King Minato, we have much to discuss.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done

Naruto frowned as he watched the King of Suna walk out of the throne room with a young woman.   
“Iruka, who is that?”  
He said pointing to the blonde woman. Iruka scratched his scar, a habit of his, and hummed,  
“I’m pretty sure that’s Princess Temari, King Gaaras’ older sister. She’s a strong willed woman and is known for her ferocity in battle.”  
Narutos’ eyes widened,  
“She is a soldier?!”  
“Not exactly. She trains students at a military academy in Suna, and if they pass they get sent to General Kankuro, who initiates them into Sunas’ army.”  
The fox demon nodded his head, all the while wondering why the two sand siblings left the throne room.  
_____________________________  
Gaara sighed softly, pushing open the door to King Minatos’ personal study. Looking around the room he saw two leather sofas facing a large fireplace, a floor to ceiling bookshelf covering most of the walls, and a simple desk. Kyuubi was seated by the fireplace, glaring at the red raccoon, and Minato was sitting on his desk, frowning slightly. Gaara smirked,  
“Hello, King Minato, General Kyuubi. You wished to see me?”  
Minato smiled,  
“Yes, I would like to form a peace treaty with Sun-“  
“I refuse.”  
Kyuubi growled at the emotionless king,  
“And why the hell not?!”  
Shifting his focus over to the fuming red head, Gaara scowled and in an emotionless voice he spoke,  
“Your armies have continuously suppressed my country, afraid it would grow powerful enough to threaten yours, even going as far to block trade to my country for three years. As you know, we cannot farm in the desert, and livestock only lasts so long. My people and I faced a famine unlike any before, and hundreds to thousands of people died because of it. Now, give me one reason why I should trust you after everything you put my people through.”  
Kyuubi visibly winced, his fox ears drifting downwards. Minato sighed mournfully,   
“What we have done in the past is terrible, yes. But I believe we need to right our wrongs and bring about a time of peace and prosperity. With Konohas’ bustling trade Suna will flourish again, and the advanced medicine in Suna can help many of my people. If we work together our countries can become wealthy and strong. The peace treaty will be just that, a contract saying that we are not enemies but not yet friends. What do you say?”  
Gaara sighed, a slight smile playing at his lips,  
“I will sign the treaty under one condition.”  
Minato raised his eyebrows,  
“And that is?”  
“You must give me your word that my people are allowed to trade where ever they see fit, and that no harm will come to them in any shape or form.”  
Minato smiled, reaching out a kind hand,  
“Agreed.”  
Gaara took the offered hand.  
_________________-----  
Kiba was currently lying under a tree in the palace court yard with Akamaru, snoring like a dragon, and having one of the best dreams he’s ever had.  
“Ugh,” Naruto moaned, panting heavily under the older demon, “Kiba we can’t do this, if we get caught we’ll be in a lo-“  
“Shhh, calm down Naru, no one’s going to find out,” Kiba smirked, showing off his large K-9s’, “Now just relax and let me make you feel good.”  
Naruto whimpered as the wolf explored his neck with his lips tounge and teeth, writhing under the strong body pressed against his. Kiba smirked as a slow lick to the blondes color bone brought a long moan from between his soft pink lips.   
“K-Kiba, wait,”  
Ignoring the little fox, Kiba journeyed lower, licking his creamy tan chest and slender stomach, causing the unexpecting blonde to whimper and mewl under the large wolfs ministrations. Kiba grinned against the fox’s’ smooth skin, taking the time to trace the outline a the kitsunes spiral tattoo before going lower to-  
“Wake up sleepy head!”  
Kiba quickly sat up, coming face to face with the fox he was just dreaming about. Coughing awkwardly he shifted his legs to hide his…ah…friend. Naruto smiled at him brightly,  
“Good morning, Kiba.”  
Kiba couldn’t help but smile back,  
“Mornin’ Naruto, what are you up to?”   
The fox rolled his eyes and scoffed,  
“A lot of my suitors were bugging me and following me around, a few of them even got into a fight. So I had to get my guard to escort them out of the palace grounds. I just don’t want everyone to be groveling all over me, you know?”  
Kiba frowned,  
“Yeah I get it, but don’t let people like that get to you cause it’ll only make you upset. It’s best to just ignore them as much as you can and then have someone discreetly lead them out.”  
Naruto nodded,  
“So my tutor told me about the next game, but I’m not sure how I feel about it.”  
“Well what is it?”  
“I have to fight all of my suitors’ one on one. I mean I really like the idea of that, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
Kiba laughed,  
“Naruto, you don’t have to HURT anyone. Something like that is to prove to the suitors that you can take care of yourself, and to prove the suitors are strong enough to protect you as well. Of course if one of the suitors physically or mentally hurts you, like makes you blind or stabs you, then he’s automatically sent away, but I’m sure both you and whoever you’re fighting with have a few scrapes at the end of the day. I know you’ll be able to handle it, you’re strong, and I’ve read up on your healing abilities. Besides, I guaranty that you’ll now the weak and the strong, and the good and the bad, as soon as the step onto the ‘battle ground’.”  
Naruto blinked up at the intimidating wolf,  
“You know, you’re a lot nicer than you look, and you’re smart to…Hey, Kiba?”  
Said man smiled,  
“Yeah?”  
Naruto grinned,  
“I like you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, growling slightly.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Itachi looked up at his mate Kisame and sighed, looking back down at his hands,  
“Something doesn’t feel right.”  
Kisame sighed, grabbing Itachi around the waist and sitting him on his lap, brushing one hand through his long black hair as the other hand rubbed circles on his hip.  
“Itachi? Everything’s fine, okay? The second game is about to start and your brothers up first. Why don’t we go watch?”  
Itachi looked up at Kisame and let his eyes roam over his rough blue skin. Finally he nodded,  
“Alright.”  
\--------------------  
Naruto sighed as he walked with Tsuki back to his room to change into more appropriate attire. Tsuki smiled, a slight skip in his step,  
“I’m so excited! This is one of the most crucial games, I mean over half of the remaining suitors will leave! Huh, Naruto? What’s wrong?”  
Naruto smiled sadly,  
“Nothing really, I just don’t want to hurt anyone. Father always says that I’m really strong and I know that not a lot of people can beat me, let alone get the guts to even put up a fight.”  
Tsuki hummed,  
“You don’t have to hurt anyone, Naruto, and if someone doesn’t have the guts to fight you they get sent away. If you get bad vibes from someone, you can send them away. You are in complete control of the situation, no matter what.”  
Naruto smiled,  
“Thanks, Tsuki, I’m really glad you’re Kyuubis’ mate.”  
Tsuki chuckled,  
“Me too, now then, let’s get you dressed shall we?”  
\----------  
Neji sighed as he walked over to the battle grounds, only to be stopped by none other than Kyuubi himself. Said fox demon growled,  
“Tell me the truth, what are you doing here?”  
Neji fixed the general with a cold stare,  
“I am here as a suitor for the Prince, nothing more.”  
“Are you kidding me? I know what you are capable of and you expect me to believe you?”  
Neji nodded thoughtfully,  
“Yes, actually, I do. Your brother is a very beautiful person, inside and out, and I want him as my mate. No one is going to stop me from achieving that, not even you.”  
Kyuubi growled lowly as the hawk quietly passed by him,  
“Don’t think you’ll get away with this.”

\---*TIME SKIP*---

Naruto walked slowly through the long hallways of the castle to the battle grounds. Changed out of his long kimono, his movements were more fluid and agile. The petite fox wore a pair of thin rusty orange pants that were bandaged to his legs from the knees down; his shirt was simple and white, tied at the waist by a gold sash, and brown boots clunked as he walked. Making it to the entrance to the arena, Naruto took a deep breath as he steadied himself. Stepping out onto the dirt floor Naruto looked out to see his family sitting on the thrones above the arena, with his suitors and their families on the benches surrounding the floor from above. On the other side of the battle grounds stood a tall pale man with raven hair, and an arrogant smirk on his otherwise perfect face. Naruto tilted his head,  
“Uchiha…Sasuke?”


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was silent as the blonde starred into the black abysses of the young panther’s eyes. Said panther smirked,  
“What’s wrong, dobe?”  
Sasuke smirked as he watched a golden red fox ear twitch at the sound of his voice. A man with gravity defying white hair walked into the middle of the arena, between the two young men. Pointing outwards the dog demon said lazily,  
“Now I want a clean one point match, got it? The rules of this game are simple, no killing, and no deadly injuries. You are allowed to use any jutsu, whether it be elemental or visual as long as no harm comes to either one of you by doing so. If one of you calls off the match, then you MUST stop. Am I clear?”  
Both demon princes nodded their heads. The tall demon yelled,  
“Let the match…BEGIN!”  
Almost immediately Sasuke leapt forward at the unsuspecting fox wrapping his pale arm around his waist and throwing him towards the back of the stadium, Naruto growled, feeling the older males arm around him. As Naruto was sent soaring through the air he flipped gracefully so his body was in a straight line with his feet pointing towards the ground, causing less wind resistance as he fell like a rocket towards the earth.   
The sly fox landed on all fours, creating a small crater where he fell.   
Smirking, the fox stood up and brushed dirt off of his shoulders. Across the arena Sasuke grinned thinking, “Good he’s strong, a worthy mate.” Sasuke was snapped out of his trance as Naruto suddenly appeared before him, a look of concentration on his face.  
Swinging out with his arm, the small fox intended to land a blow right on the sleek panthers’ strong jaw. What he didn’t expect was for said panther to duck and counter with a blow to the stomach which he avoided by jumping a good six feet away from the crouching demon. Sasuke’s tall swayed back and forth in anticipation.   
The two demons stood in silence for a few seconds before Naruto shot forward and skidded to a halt right beside Sasuke, who in turn slid underneath the fox and used his legs to kick the blonde’s feet from under him. As Naruto fell Sasuke curved his body over Naruto’s, wrapping his strong arms around him and taking the blunt force from falling onto the hard ground. Sasuke rolled them so Naruto was layed splayed out on his back with the panther demon hovering over him. Sasuke quickly curled his hand into a solid fist and swung it towards Naruto’s unprotected head. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, only to feel a slight gust of wind from the speed of Sasuke’s attack. Opening his eyes, Naruto blinked as he saw the clenched fist right in front of his face, looking up at the smirking raven haired man in awe.   
Sasuke’s lip twitched as he pulled back his fist and placed it at his side. Searching Narutos face for any injuries Sasuke frowned as he spotted a shallow cut above the petite fox’s brow. Bending down, the panther licked up the small bead of blood flowing out of the cut, and pulled back as he watched his saliva heal the small wound. Smirking at the blushing face of the young demon beneath him he said mockingly,  
“As much as I love you under me, I think we should get you up.”   
Sasuke grinned as he watched the blonde’s blush darken. Standing up, Sasuke held out his hands and help pull the fox up. As Naruto brushed himself off the white haired man came over and looked the smirking panther up and down before turning his attention to the blonde prince,  
“Well, Naruto-kun?”  
Naruto looked at the pale prince with a scowl on his delicate face before splitting his face into a wide grin,  
“He passes.”  
Kakashi grinned under his mask, turning to the crowd and shouting,  
“Prince Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan will continue on the path to become Prince Naruto’s mate!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Naruto grimaced as Tsuki scrubbed the dirt out of the prince’s hair. Naruto thought back to all of the 38 fights he had that day and only 6 of those suitors moved on the next round; including a certain brooding panther demon. Naruto blushed thinking about the raven haired prince. Tsuki grinned at the small fox,  
“Who are YOU thinking about?”  
Naruto scowled, his blush growing,  
“No one,”   
He grumbled, Tsuki hummed,  
“I think you’re thinking about that Sasuke character. He’s a fine young man, you know?”  
Naruto smiled, gazing up at the ceiling mural in his large bath,  
“Yeah, I know. He can be such a jerk, that teme, always calling me ‘dobe’. But he has a really sweet side to; I just think he hides it most of the time. But every time I see him, I can’t help but feel sad…he just looks so lonely. I know it’s none of my business, but I can’t help but want to help him. I just feel as though he’s gone through so much…”  
Naruto frowned as he looked down into the bubbles floating on top of the murky water.  
Tsuki smiled softly, rinsing Naruto’s hair for the last time.  
“Come on Naruto, let’s get you settled into bed, you have a long day tomorrow.”  
Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto grinned, climbing out the warm bath and walking into the heated air of his colorful room.   
Slipping into a loose white yukata, Naruto crawled onto his large round bed, lying down on his mountain of soft pillows. Naruto smiled as Tsuki pulled his blankets over his shoulders and kissed his forehead.   
“Good night, Naru.”  
As Tsuki left the room Naruto fell into a deep sleep, a small smile resting on his delicate face. Unknown to him, three whispered words fell from his lips as he succumbed to his dreams,  
“Night night…Sasu…ke…”


End file.
